In certain environments, such as retail clothing stores and the like, a large number of garment hangers often circulate between retail sales racks, where the garment hangers support garments, a cash register or point-of-sale area where sold garments are removed from their garment hangers, and a back room or staging area where empty garment hangers are reused by hanging new garments on them and returning them to the retail garment racks. Because garment hangers are prone to entanglement with one another, it is generally desirable to support a plurality of empty garment hangers in an organized fashion to keep the garment hangers ready for reuse.